


Idle Hands

by Mmblu24242



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, lucifer will relax dammit, who knows what kinks will show up here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmblu24242/pseuds/Mmblu24242
Summary: It's spring break, and MC is doing everything in her power to make Lucifer relax. She enlists the help of the rest of the brothers, and they eagerly accept-but what they have planned is not what she expects.
Relationships: Mc/everyone, lucifer/everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna toss this into the void and see if it sticks!  
> Comments appreciated! You can also contact me at my tumblr @queensavathun

“I guess the saying is true.”

Lucifer stood at your bedroom door with a file full of homework. It was all Mammon’s, and when he refused to take the folder, Lucifer turned to you to deliver its contents. It was the Saturday before spring break, and yet, assignment after assignment was piled onto Mammon for ‘extra credit’. 

Lucifer frowns. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he placed the folder on the table next to your door. 

“The Devil makes work for idle hands to do,” you say, a sly smile spread on your lips, “never a lazy moment where you are involved.”

“Humans are still saying that, hm?” He placed a hand on his chin and looked down at you, brows furrowed. “I can be quite lax where there is time for it.” 

“ _Really_?” you mock his stance, chin resting on hand, not believing a single word.

“I needn’t prove it to you,” he sighed. 

“I think you do,” you challenge, “I want you to do nothing during spring break. Not even send a text to Lord Diavolo,” you pull out your D.D.D., eagerly typing out a message to the Demon Lord himself. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind he wouldn’t go along with it.

“Impossible,” his eyes go wide, watching you smile at your device. He goes to grab it, but too late; the message is sent, and marked as read. He replies with a simple sticker, a thumbs up. 

No going back now. 

A large smile told Lucifer everything he needed to know. He was going to relax whether he wanted to or not.


	2. Planning

SATURDAY

The rest of the brothers were in with your plan, except Mammon. He wasn’t keen on the idea of Lucifer being home all day for a whole week, but you assured yourself that he’d come around. Asmodeus was extra enthusiastic and eager to spend some time pampering him with the spa day he had planned for you as well. Het sat next to you on the couch in the study with his legs draped dramatically over yours, mindlessly scrolling through Devilgram. 

“So do you have a plan?” he asked.

“A plan for what? Keeping Lucifer lazy?” you scroll through your D.D.D. also, looking for ideas of things to do on lazy days. 

“ _Yes_ , my love,” he looked over to you thoughtfully. “You can’t expect him to be doing nothing on his own! We have to keep him busy somehow.” 

Ironic. Keep him lazy by keeping him busy. But, Asmo had a point; he won’t simply lay around without direction. 

“Alright, then tell me more about this spa day,” you found an interesting article titled _Self Care: Take a Load Off, and Your Body Will Thank You_.” 

He clasped his hands together, a smile rising to his face. His excitement was contagious; a smirk made its way to your face. 

“ _Well_ , wouldn’t you like to know.” You began to protest, but he continued, “it will be wonderful for _all_ parties involved, I assure you. Which reminds me, I have some errands to run. Meet me at my room tomorrow, and bring Luci with you.” He was off the couch and out the door before you could say anything else. While his words were slightly worrisome, you trusted him, and you knew that Lucifer did too. They’ve known each other for centuries, millennium even, I’m sure it will be fine. 

“You’re crazy,” Mammon said, snatching the folder from you. He tossed it onto the coffee table, assumedly never to be touched again. “Asmo’s spa days are always-,” he paused, “ _chaotic_.” 

A bad feeling settled itself into your gut. Was making Asmo in charge of the first day off a bad idea? Perhaps it wasn’t too late to back out—  
“But, Lucifer will like it, I think.” His back was turned to you, but a hint of concern touched his words. “I’ve been making him run around like a mad man lately…”

He didn’t finish, but you knew what he was trying to say. “It’s alright Mammon, don’t worry. I’m sure he’s well used to it at this point,” you place a gentle hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “would you like to help us out? We sure could use The Great Mammon,” his ears turned pink, “you’re quite skilled at being lazy _and_ efficient.” 

“Alright, quit butterin' me up,” he turned to face you, expression annoyed but soft. “Since you asked nicely, I'll help out.” 

Mammon agreed to take a day and help out. He wanted time to prepare however, and said he wouldn’t be ready until Friday. That still left five days unaccounted for, and it was up to you to fill them with relaxing activities; which was much harder than you thought. Perhaps Satan had a book you could borrow for ideas? 

And just like that, you were at his door. 

“It’s open.”

You walk into his usual mess of a room, ogling the old tomes that lined the shelves and floor. He smiled at you behind the book he held to his face. Satan turned the cover to you; _Things to Do on A Day Off_  
.   
“I see you have the same idea as me,” you chuckled. 

He hummed in response. “I’ll gladly take a day to occupy you two. I have a few things in mind,” a devious glare met your eyes. “It’ll be quite stimulating.” You gulp. What were you getting yourself into?

“However,” he continued, “I’d like for it to be a surprise. Meet me here on Tuesday, alright?” You nod, you feel that’s all you can do. This whole week will be out of your hands soon enough.   
You made the rest of the rounds that day, Beel and Belphie agreeing to take care of Wednesday and Thursday respectively, and Levi took Monday. It felt strange, like everyone had something to hide, but you decided not to press the issue further. They all assured you over and over that both of you would enjoy the activities; so no harm, right? 

Wrong. So very wrong. 

“I don’t think you realize what you’re getting into,” Lucifer said. He looked at you wide-eyed, like his little lamb was about to be sliced and served for dinner. “These, activities my brothers have planned are most likely sexual in nature. Is that what you want?” 

A red blush rises to your cheeks. “Not what I was expecting,” you said. That would explain the cheeky grins and secrecy. 

“I can put a stop to this with one word,” he looked you over, your face getting redder by the minute.

“No, don’t do that. Your brothers said you would enjoy this, is that right?” 

“Well,” he leaned back into his chair and smirked, a gloved had trying to hide it to no avail. “I certainly do no object.” 

You gulp. Your throat suddenly feels dry.


	3. SUNDAY//LUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus enjoys a Sunday afternoon with MC and Lucifer~

SUNDAY

It’s the first official day of your week off with the demon brothers. Asmo woke you up with a gentle knock on your door, promptly at 10 a.m.

“MC, time to get your cute butt out of bed,” he opened the door and peeked his head in, hand lingering on the knob. “Lucifer is already awake, as per usual.” 

You groan, as sleep seemed to escape you last night. Thoughts were turning over in your mind, constantly flipping between excited and nervous for the week ahead of you. In the end, you settled on going along with it; you were no stranger to these boys, and saying you haven’t thought about them in that way would be lying. The excitement and nervousness stayed, however, churning your guts until the clock struck 4. 

A spa day was just what you needed. 

“Alright, alright,” you mumble. One leg stretched out to meet the floor, then the other. Lazily, you push the covers away and stretch the stiffness from your muscles. 

“My love,” Asmo looks you up and down, a smirk on his face, “I didn’t realize you like to sleep like that.” 

You look down, wearing nothing but black pajama shorts and a black t-shirt ripped in the middle, making a makeshift crop-top. 

Something ignites in you. Feeling cheeky, you bend down, ass perked for Asmo to see, and pick up the hoodie laying next to you bed. 

Damnit, if you weren’t going to milk every ounce of fun from this week, what was the point?

His sly smirk grew to a full-on smile, lustfully watching your every move. “What a tease you are,” he muttered. “But it’d be a waste to devour you now.” 

You gulp. A warm feeling settles in your gut.

_

“Welcome, sleepy head,” Asmo opens his door for you and pulls you inside. “Lucifer, say hello!” He turns you to the large bed where Lucifer sat, sipping on some Demonus. 

“Good afternoon,” he says.

“Hey,” you say. 

He glances at you, “Didn’t sleep well last night, I take it?”

You changed your clothes, but that’s about it. You were positive that the bags under your eyes were prominent, and the pair of old shorts and hoodie that you wore just confirmed it. Perhaps a nap was in order. 

“You could say that.” You sat down next to Lucifer and sunk into the bed. The comforter’s softness was other-worldly—heavenly, even. His room was much more decorated than yours; pink drapes hanging from every angle, and carpet almost as plush as the comforter; a painting hung on the opposite wall, renaissance style, of a dark-haired woman getting ravished by an evil-looking demon. 

Before you could even mention the eccentric décor, Asmo hands you a glass. The scent is strong, but nothing like any demonus you’ve ever tasted; in fact, it smelled like—

“Whiskey,” he winks, “since demonus doesn’t do it for you.” 

“It’s not even noon,” you say, taking a sip anyway.

Lucifer sighs and takes another sip from his glass, which is almost empty. “I thought I told you to get rid of that painting, Asmo.” 

You look to the demon across the room, preoccupied with picking out various creams and lotions from a large vanity. “You’re not here to make fun of my choice in art,” he rebuts.

“When will humans learn that I look nothing like that?” He hastily grabs the glass bottle on the table next to him and pours himself another drink. You look back to the painting, and the style looks oddly familiar; you’re sure you know the name of the artist, but can’t quite place it.

“That’s an original Michelangelo my dear brother, I can’t simply just ‘get rid of it!’”

_Ah _. You stare at the work of art wide-eyed. An original Michelangelo never seen by the public, and its self-indulgent porn.__

__You down the rest of your drink and go for another._ _

__“I think we should start with something simple,” Asmo claps his hands together, satisfied with his choice in products. “A round of massages to keep us warm!”_ _

__You blush, glancing at Lucifer. He glances back, but quickly looks to his glass, which seemed extra interesting, when he notices you staring at him._ _

__“I’ll start! Lucii~,” Asmo places his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders, “strip.”_ _

__“Don’t call me that,” he reaches for the buttons of his vest and makes easy work of them. You can’t help but watch his delicate gloved fingers work down, calmly but efficiently. Asmo smiles at you deviously, as if to say “you’ll get your turn, don’t worry.”_ _

__Now stripped of his clothing, except for a pair of boxers (you take note of the pattern on them—tiny blue flames on a black background) Lucifer lays face down on the bed, head propped up under folded arms. You lounged on the bed, to the side, head resting on an enormous pillow and legs dangling. Asmodeus, who wore a silk robe so elegantly draped over his shoulders, straddled his hips. Lucifer looks to you, face flushed; you weren’t sure this was something meant to be witnessed. Pulling out our D.D.D., you distractedly scroll through Devilgram. When you’re a couple posts deep, Asmo gently takes the device and places it on the nightstand. He winks, tracing a manicured finger down Lucifer’s back. He starts at the neck, tracing down the spine slowly. He adds another finger on the other side of the spine and adds a bit of pressure, and you see Lucifer shudder under his touch._ _

__“My, my,” Asmo grabs a bottle of lotion and lathers it onto his hands. “I can almost see all the knots in your shoulders,” his fingers begin their work at the nape, thumbs digging into the muscle. “This one is probably from Mammon,” he presses down and rubs again, the knots slowly but surely being worked out. “Oh, this one has to be from that week Lord Diavolo kept you out every night…” Asmo’s motion was slow but deep, touching and working out every knot he could find. He put his hand in a fist and pressed his knuckle down between Lucifer’s shoulder blades. You look to his face; his eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He’s really enjoying it, as much as he probably hates to admit it._ _

__“Mmm…” Lucifer lets out a low growl as he applies more pressure. His eyes shoot open and he looks to you, clearly embarrassed. You chuckle; as enticing as that sound was, you gently run your hand through his hair and place a soft kiss on his forehead, happy that Asmo’s plan seems to be working out._ _

__Soft hands reach yours—Asmo beckons you closer. You lean in, and he whispers in your ear._ _

__“Want to try something fun?” Before pulling away, he nips at your ear, sending blush to your cheeks and a chill down your spine. You nod in response._ _

__He gets up, and Lucifer’s back is yours for the taking. Slowly, you move one leg over his form and lower yourself down, resting right on his backside. The feeling of his rear end pressed tightly between your legs ignites a spark in you; it doesn’t take long for your hands to be wandering all over his skin. It was soft, and heat radiated from every place you touch. You brush passed the side of his ribcage, and he flinches under you unexpectedly._ _

__“Sorry,” you mutter._ _

__“I’m ticklish there,” he chuckles._ _

__Maybe it’s the alcohol, but you feel warm all over. You love being here with the brothers so much, and you’re nothing but over the moon that they feel the same._ _

__“I know his weak spot,” Asmo whispers, his lips touching to your ear. He grasps your wrists, moving your hands for you; all while pressing himself into your back, almost pushing down enough to make you fall over. “There,” he stops your hands just under Lucifer’s shoulder blades, “press in with your thumb.”_ _

__And so you do, eliciting a stifled moan from the Morningstar himself. Black plumage pops into view, just narrowly missing your face._ _

__“Asmodeus,” Lucifer pouts._ _

__“Dear brother,” he smiles._ _

__You can’t help yourself; you reach for the magnificent wings, sliding fingers between; loose feathers falling all over. He stretches the wings free from your grasp, but fidgets underneath you._ _

__“MC,” Lucifer pushes himself off the bed as a hint for you to get off. You don’t, however, and you continue to run your hands over his wings._ _

__“Beautiful,” you mutter. He frowns in response, but his cheeks remain pink._ _

__“I think it’s your turn to be pampered for a bit my dear,” the avatar of lust brings you back to him. A furious blush spreads across your face, realizing the attention is now on you.  
Lucifer moves from underneath to face you. Asmodeus grabs your waist from behind and pulls you close to him, tugging at the hem of your hoodie. _ _

__“Can you take this off for me?” he asks softly. He does not want to push you into doing things you are not willing, so he poses each request as a question, keeping refusal an option._ _

__You nod, however, and pull it over your head. Lucifer’s bare hands stroke your sides until he reaches your bra. He looks down at you lustfully, and you nod, knowing exactly what he wants. He wraps an arm around and undoes the hook; you pull down the straps and let it fall to the bed. Asmo presses himself onto your back and pushes, sandwiching you between the two of them._ _

__“I have something special for you~,” Asmo leans away for a moment, but his hands return to your shoulders, spreading lotion across them. He massages with a gentler touch than he did with Lucifer, but nonetheless effective. You become lost in the sensation; he knows every spot to touch, and it felt _ethereal _.___ _

____A small gust of air hits where his hands just were, heating up the spot immensely. A surprised yelp jumps from your lips. Asmodeus hums in satisfaction, and Lucifer smiles down at you, stifling a laugh._ _ _ _

____“S-sorry,” you mutter._ _ _ _

____A gust of air heats up your back again; you let out a sigh, absently pushing your bare chest into Lucifer._ _ _ _

____“Never apologize for the cute sounds you make, MC,” Asmo moves your hair to one shoulder, giving him access to the rest of your back._ _ _ _

____“I agree with Asmodeus on this one,” Lucifer places his hands at your sides and slowly moves them upwards towards your chest. “But I have other kinds of sounds I want to hear from you.”_ _ _ _

____“Lucifer, how dirty! You can’t just talk about having her all to yourself while I’m right here.”_ _ _ _

____He hums, looking down at you with eyes as if to devour you. His hands squeeze your breasts lightly; the already spreading blush on your face grows brighter._ _ _ _

____Asmo begins to methodically massage the knots out of your shoulders, blowing air to heat up the spots he touches. You lose yourself for a while, clinging to Lucifer’s neck for support. He presses in just enough in the right spots, gingerly working down to your hips. He toys at the hem of the shorts you wore. The heat pools in your core as he leans in, “can you take these off for me?”_ _ _ _

____You gulp, but oblige. You lean back into Asmo, extending your legs on each side of the demon in front of you. He grabs your hips and slides off the shorts for you, licking his lips at the slight of your lace panties. He goes for the remaining layer between you and the brothers; he is careful and calculated, gently brushing his fingers across your skin._ _ _ _

____A new aroma overtakes you. It’s sweet and fruity…It reminds you of…Cherries?_ _ _ _

____“Mm…” You sigh as Asmo’s warm hands roam over the bare skin of your stomach. He works his way down, until he is just above the spot you want someone to touch; you reach for Lucifer’s hands and take them in yours, leaning into the lustful demon behind you._ _ _ _

____“Please…” you mutter, melting at each brush of a finger on your thighs, touch of lips on your neck. They chuckle at your weak plea. “Please what?” Lucifer says. He frees a hand, and tilts your chin to meet his gaze. Your eyes open for a brief moment. He is smiling, planning something devious for your first night together. Blushing, you look away, embarrassed to have lost yourself for a moment._ _ _ _

____“Don’t make me say it,” you mutter._ _ _ _

____“We need permission,” the demon behind you lands a soft kiss on your neck as punctuation. “Say it for me, love.”_ _ _ _

____“Please, have me,” you lean forward and push into Lucifer. He falls onto the bed, cupping your ace as you plant a heated kiss on his lips. Warm fingers slip themselves across your clit, and you can only assume Asmodeus is getting in on the action behind you. His digits quickly become slick from your heat, which only urges him to go faster. The heat churns inside you, and you succumb to the demon’s touch. Between Lucifer working you over with his mouth, sucking on your neck and biting your lips, and Asmodeus indulging in everything you have to offer, you can’t help but wonder how the rest of the week will. These two have been extremely gentle, will the rest of the brothers be the same?_ _ _ _

____“MC,” Lucifer’s voice rings in your head. You look down at him, cheeks flushed, demon form hidden away. You make note, making it your own personal goal to get Lucifer to fuck you senseless while you use his horns as handles._ _ _ _

____“Lucifer,” your breath is bated._ _ _ _

____“You’re mine,” he thrusts up, pressing his hard cock against your heat. “You will always be mine.”_ _ _ _

____There was no bite to his words, however, and you could tell his composure was waning. You nod, pressing down, spreading your lips over his shaft. He let out a soft moan, almost inaudible, but it was too late; you heard it, spreading a wide smile across your face._ _ _ _

____“So possessive, Luci,” Asmodeus comes up from behind and turns you around. Your back faced Lucifer as Asmodeus commanded your lips with his. His kisses were hungrier than the elder brother, but not less welcome. You feel hands grasp your thighs, a thrust up—, “Mnn!”_ _ _ _

____His tip pushed up into you, just barely. The sensation caught you by surprise. Inch by inch, you lowered yourself onto him. Moans escape your lips into Asmo’s mouth, as he smiles at the newfound pleasure. A hand guides yours down to his throbbing erection, and you begin to stroke._ _ _ _

____The pace from Lucifer picks up, and he fills you with each thrust. Your pumps on the younger demon’s cock are uneven but fast. Your stomach coils, eager for release; these demons have brought you to your limit, but they show no signs of stopping. Just for a moment, you separate yourself from hungry lips, pleading._ _ _ _

____“I-I’m going to—”_ _ _ _

____“Cum for me, love,” Asmo presses fingers on your clit and strokes as Lucifer continues to pump into you. Without stifling the noises any longer, you moan, riding the wave crashing over you. Your legs shake as Lucifer thrusts a few more times, finishing himself off. An unfamiliar warmth fills you up. At first, you’re not sure what to do. Can demons get humans pregnant? You’re too high to care. You look down at the hard cock still in your hand and lean in, taking the tip in your mouth. After a few more pumps Asmo pushes your head down farther onto his cock and releases inside you. His seed dribbles down your chin. He wipes it away with his thumb, watching you swallow the rest._ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____Afterward, Asmodeus urged everyone to take a nice hot bath. You oblige, and even agreed to wash Asmo’s hair for him. Feeling clean and content, you lay back down on the bed, one demon on each side as sleep takes hold._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO MUCH for all the nice comments. I'm truly glad there is interest in this fic, and to be honest I've had this chapter in the works for about a month. However, I've felt unmotivated up until recently. BUT, HERE IT IS! As always, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
